Sophie
Sophie 'is a recurring character in the [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Saga ''Metal Saga], first appearing in the anime and manga series; Beyblade: Metal Masters. She is a member of Team Excalibur, representing France in Europe. Sophie always tag battles with Wales as "Julian's Twin Jewels" ''with her Grand Cetus T125RS, which she nick names "''White Cetus". Personality Sophie is an arrogant, loyal, formal but kind person. Sophie will constantly taunt those below her in battle or simply not acknowledge them at all if she feels they are not at her level. She is known for being a strong beyblader and is very formal towards everyone she meets. Above all, Sophie is extremely loyal towards her leader, Julian Konzern, willing to do anything to protect him. Physical Appearance Sophie is a tall, teenaged girl with green eyes and pale blue wavy long hair that match her outfit. She wears a blue blouse underneath her matching dress jacket designed with hearts which matches with her gloves and pants that tuck into her boots with pink hearts. On her left wrist she wears a golden heart pendent. Beyblade: Metal Masters The Sheath of Excalibur Before the annual festival of warriors, Sophie took a tour around Greece as she was a long way from her home in France. She was viewing an old shipwreck when she was confronted by a group of mysterious beybladers who claimed to be Team GanGan Galaxy of Japan, mistaking her for as if she was about to jump off the cliff. She leaves them to rejoin with her Team, including her partner Wales and leader Julian. She and Wales opened the Festival of Warriors by introducing themselves as the European team, they were surprised to learn that GanGan Galaxy had crashed the festival even thought previously they told them they could not attend. Several bladers challenge GanGan Galaxy but are easily defeat, this is when Julian appeared to challenge the team to face Team Excalibur. Sophie joined with Wales in easily countering nearly all of the teams attacks and even succeeded in defeating Yu Tendo on her own with her White Cetus' abilities. Sophie and Wales continued to fight until Masamune and Gingka were able to break through, only to be easily defeated by Julian's special move, forcing GanGan Galaxy to leave in shame and defeat. Team Excalibur went on to enter the Semi-Finals if they were able to defeat the Wild Card Team, Team Wang Hu Zhong. They battle at home in Europe against the Chinese teams, and in the first match Sophie teams with Wales to face Chao Xin and Mei Mei of Wang Hu Zhong. The Chinese tag team put up an impressive effort, but are simply no match for the immense power of Julian's Twin Jewels. Klaus is succesfully able to secure Excalibur's spot in the semi-final by defeating Chi-yun Li. A Broken Sword Team Excalibur returns to Julian's mansion for training, Sophie and Wales are able to defeat Klaus in a handicap training match but are too occupied to find that Tsubasa has tried to battle Julian. They catch wind of this and stop Tsubasa until they are confronted by a mysterious beyblader named Ryuga, causing everyone to seperate. Team Excalibur trains fiercer to combat this new opponent in preperation for their match against Team GanGan Galaxy. In the first round, Klaus is pushed to the limit as he defeats Masamune Kadoya, forcing him to pass out, much to Sophie's concern. Though she is not distracted by this in her next match with Wales against Tsubasa and Yu Tendo. Sophie and Wales easily take an early lead against their two combatants, this forces Tsubasa to bring out a second personality through his dark power. Through his recklessness he becomes easy prey for the duo until he regains his sanity and breaks out a new special move that is able to pierce Sophie and Wales defences, defeating them simultaneously. Even though they suffered their first defeat, Sophie and Wales easily put their faith in Julian who faces Gingka Hagane in the final match. Gingka and Julian go beyond what they ever thought they could, but Julian is ultimatley defeated, costing Excalibur their first loss. Excalibur takes this to heart and train harder then ever before, leading up to their match in the United States against Team Star Breaker. In the semi finals against Star Breaker, Klaus is easily defeated by the uncanny Jack, much to their teams surprise. Rebuilding the Sword To ensure victory, Julian goes next to face Damian Hart, but is dominated and thoroughly scared by his taunts until Sophie and Wales jump in to save him. Even with their help, all three are defeated by Damian's special move, disqualifying Team Excalibur from the tournament. Afterwards, Dr. Ziggurat of Hades Inc steals all of Julian's wealth and forces him to work for Hades, but not giving up on Julian, Sophie and the team search to find him. They find that Julian is in Hades City which is about to take off into the sky, with the help of Klaus, Sophie and Wales are able to infultrate the city. There Sophie and Wales confront Julian in order to try to get him to come to his senses but are simply forced to battle with him. Feeling guilty, Sophie is unable to truely battle Julian and has to be protected by Wales, which makes them easy prey for black excalbur, which dominates them both. Even after being defeated, Sophie and Wales try to convince Julian to leave Hades. He refuses and is confronted by Dashan Wang, who was unable to battle during the match against Wang Hu Zhong. Dashan battles Julian and gains the upperhand, before Julian repeats his humiliation, Sophie and Wales are able to convice Julian to build a new Team Excalibur, though he is still defeated by Dashan. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Beyblade *Grand Cetus T125RS' Special Moves *'Grand Malestrom :' Creats a giant whirlpool that engulfs the opponent in water. Sophie's first special move. She first used this move in episode 67 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Grand Victoire :' Creats a pool of water and White Cetus rises from it. This move is usually conjoint with Wales' Grand Fleet to use the Double Special Move: Grand Deucalion. Sophie's second special move. She first used this move in episode 67 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Grand Deucalion''' :(with Wales) Combines the special moves: Grand Victoire and Grand Fleet to create a Tidal wave created by both Cetus Beasts. Sophie's thirs special move. She, along with Wales first used this move in episode 67 of Beyblade: Metal Masters Battle Record Gallery Sophie.PNG Sophie2.PNG Sophie BAttle.jpg MFE77_047.png MFE77_048.png MFE77_025.png MFE77_009.png MFE77_011.png MFE77_049.png MFE77_043.png S AND W.jpg|Sophie and Wales DEFEATED S AND W.jpg|A Defeated Sophie and Wales MFE98_012.png MFE98_007.png MFE98_014.png MFE98_015.png MFE98_017.png MFE98_018.png MFE98_031.png o08000450106489949182syq5xdv4l.jpg sophie_1280x1024.jpg|wallpaper sophie.jpg excalibur.jpg DSC00159.jpg|link=Sophie imagesSophie.jpg|link=Sophie Happy shopie.jpg sophie 14_.png excalibur_32.png Trivia * Sophie slightly resembles Hikaru's mother. * She is the only girl on the EU team (Team Excalibur.) * She is voiced by Eri Kitamura in Japanese. * Sophie, Klaus and Wales all use the Grand Fusion Wheel in Team Excalibur Category:Team Excalibur